Bewitched
by BitterSweetBee
Summary: Aleister Weich, descendent of the witches of Salem, gets more than she bargained for when she decides to help a gargoyle pursued by the Quarrymen. Is she making a big mistake or will it be the best thing that ever happened to her?
1. Chapter 1

**~Bewitched~**

Ally had never really fit in. Okay, maybe that's the wrong way to put it, she had plenty of friends that is. What I'm trying to say is she had never really felt normal. Yeah, that's more like it.

Since she could remember she could feel things that others couldn't. Sense is a better word. That's why when she was walking past the police station early in the morning in August she could feel that prickly sensation go up her spine. Like someone was standing right behind her. She would have ignored it and gone on with her usual routine, if it weren't for the fact that this… this presence was so strong. Stronger than anything she had felt before. She felt her eyes being drawn upwards and almost doubled back in fear at the sight before her. Gargoyles. Gargoyles perched atop the clock tower. Ally shook her head furiously, bringing herself back to reality. She just had never noticed them before, that's all she told herself and continued on her way to work.

A year later, much to the disapproval of her mother, she was on the way to her to the same job. Her occupation was nothing special. She was a Walmart employee and still lived with her mother. Why she had stayed this way three years after graduating high school, she couldn't tell you. She had never been drawn to one particular thing growing up and had never been motivated to follow through with anything. So one year off before applying to college had grown and grown until her own mother was ready to label her a lost cause.

"Aleister," Ally scrunched her nose at the sound of her given name. She looked down at her manager from her perch on the rolling step she was using to stalk shelves. "Could you man check out today? Kyle decided to call in sick."

Ally huffed as she made her way back to level ground, "That's the second time this week."

"I know, but as long as Nancy's head honcho here there's not much I can do about that." Nancy was her boss, and Kyle's mother. Her avid love for her son blinded her from the fact that he was a delinquent.

Her day at work was rough and she was very glad that the house was dark when she arrived home. Her mother must have decided to spend another day in Atlanta with her Grandparents. Ally had been relieved when she wasn't able to book the time off work. Not that she didn't love her mother but she knew that this trip would have been more of an intervention than anything if she'd provided her company.

Though it was nice to have the house to herself, it was also kind of spooky. The confirmation of Gargoyles existence had her spooked lately. If they were real then how many other countless monsters were real as well?

As if her fears were being answered a low groaning came from the kitchen causing Ally to jump. She gulped and pulled her pepper spray from her purse.

"Hello?" She said as she walked down the hallway, "Mom?" A light draft caused her to shiver. She flipped the light switch and the kitchen lit up. The back door was broken, explaining the draft, and bits of glass were scattered across the floor. She wasn't even able to register this though as her attention was captured by the horrifying mass that laid unconscious in the middle of the room.

A gargoyle.

**I just finished watching Gargoyles yesterday. I have to say that out of all the guys I adored Brooklyn and Griff the most. So I looked on fanfiction and was sad to see that the majority of completed stories featuring Brooklyn usually hooked him up with an original gargoyle character. I could always see him getting into a relationship with a human when watching the show, just like Elisa and Goliath, or hooking up with Angela. Btw, Broadway and Angela hooking up… I honestly think the creators were pulling ideas out of a hat for that one. Just when my chemistry radar is going off for Angela/Brooklyn… Oh well, that is what fanfiction is for, yes? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Bewitched~**

She had no idea why she had done it. Any sane person would have run in the other direction screaming at the top of their lungs. The thing is that she had never been completely sane. It was a good excuse as to why she stuck around this shit hole for so long instead of applying to college.

She had been afraid at first. So afraid that her legs turned to jelly and she couldn't even scream. The noise she made when her back thudded against the wall when her legs gave way caused the monster to open it's eyes for just moment. The look was pleading… and so very tired. He looked so pathetic lying on the floor, his hand shaking just from the act of reaching out to her before he passed out once again. She could feel her womanly intuition kicking in. After that she didn't really have a choice.

So she helped him.

Getting him up the stairs was the most challenging part of it all. She couldn't exactly leave him on the couch, right in the open. Who knows when her mother would arrive back home. She had never been one for calling ahead nor planning things, neither had Ally. Like mother like daughter. So she was relieved when she finally got him on her bed. She could keep him hidden in here forever if need be. The one thing she greatly respected her mother for was her respect for privacy, although it came with a cost. Sometimes she wished for the prying questions that other mothers hounded the daughters with. At least then she would know she cared.

After all that she just stood there staring at him unbeknownst of what to do next. How was she to treat a gargoyle? She couldn't call 911. She was afraid to go near him again but eventually she made herself do so. There were cuts and bruises all along his right side, arm, and face. She assumed that this was the side that made contact when he smashed into her glass door.

She briefly left the room and returned with neosporin, gauze, tweezers, rubbing alcohol and cosmetic pads. She used the pads to make quite sure that the tweezers were clean with the rubbing alcohol before she proceeded to begin picking small pieces of glass out of his scrapes and cuts. At first she set them at the edge of her desk before returning to the kitchen to retrieve a bowl finding that there was more then she originally thought there would be. She stupidly used her hand to brush the small shards into the bowl and cut the outside of her pinky finger and she had to get up once again to get a band aid and run it under cold water. When she finally removed all the visible shards she applied the Neosporin before applying bandages. She was actually quite impressed with her work, besides the sloppy job on tying the bandages that is. She was no doctor but this would have to do for now. Maybe when he woke up he could inform her of where she could find _him_ proper help.

For the time being she covered the gaping hole that used to be her back door with plastic wrap and duck tape. She would discuss with her mother later if they could afford to replace it. She thanked the lord that it was not winter and hoped that no one would notice the damage done to the house and take advantage of the fact.

In the morning when she went to check on him she was shocked by what she saw. He had turned to stone. She allowed herself to let her hand graze his just to be sure. She didn't understand what had happened. Could he be dead? She thought of calling into work sick. If her mother came home and he awoke so many things could happen. The one that she feared the most was that he may not be friendly. She couldn't leave her mother alone with him. The thought of leaving stocking duty all to Kyle didn't exactly feel make her feel too bad either…

"Hi, Shauna? I'm not going to be able to make it in today."

Part of her wanted desperately to call the police and tell them that a monster had vandalized her house and she wanted it out. But at the same time the helpless state he was in right now made her feel guilty for thinking that way. The thought of him sneaking up on her never left her mind. She wanted to know where he was at all times so this wouldn't be a problem. So for the rest of the day she plunked herself at her desk on the opposite side of the room and tried to concentrate on reading. It worked for a while, until she found a week of night shift catching up on her. Before an hour was up she found her head drooping. She told herself she was just going to rest her eyes for a minute. As soon as her head hit the makeshift pillow she made out of her sweater she didn't stand a chance. She was out like a light.

Finally the blue sky was replaced by brilliant hues of red and orange as the sun began to set. But New York City did not sleep. Some of it's inhabitants were only awakening…

A deafening sound echoed through the room waking Ally from her deep sleep. She jumped back, falling out of her chair, and watched in horror as the stone fell away from the gargoyle's body and a horrendous roar escaped from it's mouth. It leapt to it's feet and stared at her. It's eyes glowed a brilliant shade of white. Ally couldn't even scream. She sat there petrified. As if it was able to smell her fear, it began advancing towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed. The monster stopped dead in its tracks. The demonic glow of it`s eyes faded to ebony and the look in them became quite somber.

"Don't be afraid," he pleaded, "I won't hurt you." He knelt down and outstretched his hand to her causing her to flinch back and instinctively put a hand up to protect herself. "Please… don't be afraid…" He looked so put out she couldn't help but empathize with him. After a few moments she slowly put her shaking hand into his. He smiled and helped her back onto her feet.

"I'm Brookyln."

Ally swallowed realizing her mouth was very dry, "I'm Ally."

"Were you the one who did this?" he asked holding out the bandages that had been torn off during his transformation. She nodded. "Thank you," he said smiling genuinely at her.

"You're welcome," is all she managed to squeak out.

"I should go," he said bowing his head realizing he wasn't welcome and turned towards the window.

"Wait!" she went to put a hand on his shoulder and pulled it away just as quickly when it came in contact with his wing instead, like it was something disgusting, like a worm or bug. He turned back halfway and gave her a questioning look.

"I mean, aren't you hurt? You were pretty roughed up last night. How are you even walking?" She said really fast, jumbling some of her words.

He chuckled, "I'm fine now. My stone sleep healed me," he said holding up his now uninjured arm for her to examine.

"You turn to stone when you're sleeping?" she asked. He nodded. "Then why weren't you stone when I found you?"

"Uh… well… I'm not so sure it would be a good idea…" Ally inclined her head and listened to his babbling curiously. "Well you see… I'm not sure it'd be a good idea to just go spewing our secrets to just any human-"

"But I helped you!" Ally said. She could feel her fear melting away and being replaced by anger.

Brooklyn averted his eyes to the floor. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just, not everyone is very fond of Gargoyles you know? I just don't want to endanger my clan."

Ally was taken aback. She could feel the guilt setting in for the hundredth time that day, "I'm sorry."

Brooklyn shook his head, "Don't be," and with that he took perch at her open window and let himself drop. Ally gasped and raced towards it but as soon as she got there he was already flying off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Bewitched~**

**Just for everyone's reference, I have only watched the Gargoyle's TV series. I don't know anything about the spin offs or comics so for the sake of this story, their events and characters don't exist. Capisce? Cool. Yes I'm aware it's been about a year and a half since I updated this...**

Aleister stood motionless, eyes glued to the strange creature as it flew off into the distance. She only did convince herself to move after it disappeared behind a skyscraper. She suddenly felt an extreme urge to turn around to make sure nothing was behind her. As she did her leg caught on her nightstand surving to frighten her even more. Finally, assured that nothing was in the room with her, she closed the window and locked her door.

What a strange night. Strange, the word kept repeating itself in her head. No other word in the English dictionary, or at least her vocabulary, seemed to fit what she had just experienced more than strange. Even now she found she was convincing herself that it had all been a dream.

She collapsed back on her bed. There was no way she would be able to sleep after doing so all day and she did not want to leave her room for fear that something else might be lurking in her house. Her eyes darted to her closet. It was open and there was nothing hiding behind her clothes.

This was ridiculous. She wanted company badly but knew her mother would probably not be home at least until morning. She wondered what the chances were of someone trying to break in through the back while she was gone. Probably just the same if she stayed. That was it, she was going out to a public place now.

_Mom, you probably noticed the back door is broken. Some kid kicked their soccer ball through the window. I was at work at the time. Going out for a while, don't panic if I'm not here when you get back._

_Love Ally _

That should cover it if her Mom had a late flight, also her reasoning for not calling the cops. She changed out of her work uniform and slipped into something more comfortable before slowly opening her bedroom door. She peeked out... nothing there. She poked her head out some more and looked both ways down the hallway before making a mad dash to the stairs. Once at the front door she stopped only to place her note on the front desk and grab her shoes, purse, and coat before running out the door. She stopped at the curve where the street light lit everything a little better to secure her running shoes. She put on her coat as she walked and almost dropped her purse. She looked down every dark alley she passed, muggers and rapists not the only thing on her mind.

When she finally got to a busier section of the city she tried to hail a taxi to no avail.

"You look a little shaken up," a man standing beside her stated scaring the bejesus out of her. He was wearing a trench coat and caring a black buisness suitcase.

"I just had the strangest run in that you wouldn't believe," Ally answered, "Taxi!" She cried taking a step forward and holding her hand up in the air. It passed leaving her in frustration.

"Here, let me," the man said stepping towards the road and holding his hand out to an oncoming cab. It pulled over right away.

"I have a knack for these things," he explained opening the door for her. He smiled revealing his pearly white teeth.

"Thanks," Ally said getting in surprised when he followed suit as another man got in the front.

"Drive," the man said and the cab began moving.

Ally braced herself, not having the chance to reach for her seat belt yet.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, we're just going for a little drive," the man says calmly looking over at her and smiling, "Now why don't you tell us about your little run in?"

This isn't good is the first thought that goes racing through her mind, followed by, GET OUT!

She span around quickly and grasped the door handle but before she could make another move the man had grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

I wouldn't do that if I were you he said nodding to the man in the front who now had a gun in his hands aimed right between her eyes.

"What do you want?" Ally asked distressed.

"We just want to talk is all," he said letting go of her, "Now, tell us about that run in you had earlier."

Ally pushed her back into the furthest most corner of the vehicle.

The man sighs and sits his suitcase on his lap.

"We can do this the easy way," he opens it revealing a large assortment of knives and other things she didn't recognize ranging in sizes from big to small, "Or the hard way."

His eyes are hard now, so different from the friendly persona he'd been holding until this moment, "Your choice."

She opened her mouth to speak but a whimper came out instead.

"Take your time," the man said his smile returning, "As long as you tell us everything and don't lie..." He paused to add emphasis to the lie, " You will leave this cab exactly the way you entered it.

Ally felt like she was staring into the face of a wolf baring his teeth.


End file.
